1. Field of the Invention
A conventional type of child safety gate enjoying a great deal of popularity and widespread use includes two partially overlying relatively slidable partition portions interconnected for extensible movement and adapted to be mounted across the entrance of a stairway to prevent small children from falling down the stairs. One example of this type of safety gate is sold under the trademark "FISHER PRICE". This type of child safety gate includes extensible abutment feet extending from one side edge adapted for selectively releasable engagement with the side edge of a doorway or a wall disposed adjacent to the entrance of a stairway. Unfortunately, certain types of stairways do not terminate at either the upper or lower end in a suitably defined doorway or other area providing suitable abutment surfaces for engagement with the abutment feet on one or both sides of the child safety gate. For example, one stairway of this type terminates at one side in a vertical wall surface and at an opposite side in a bannister end post having a cylindrical or other irregular configuration. Accordingly, it is impossible to securely mount the child safety gate to the irregularly curved bannister end post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of child safety gates and similar fence and partition constructions have been proposed in the prior art. However, none of these prior art partitions and fenced constructions is susceptible for a rapid and aesthetic ornamental mounting on an end post of a conventional banner to facilitate the safe and secure mounting of a child safety gate.